


Growing Little By Little

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Hyde doesn’t know why Licht is upset that he’s taller than him by a single centimetre. (LawLicht, High school AU)
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Kudos: 25





	Growing Little By Little

Hyde and Licht were often seen having petty arguments and most people would assume that they disliked each other. In reality, they were childhood friends and neighbours. Licht would spend a lot of time at Hyde’s home while his parents were on a tour. He considered him as a constant presence he could rely on. Since they had been close since they were children, he also thought they knew each other well.

On the other hand, when he was with Hyde so often, he didn’t notice small changes between them.

“So, this is where you’ve been hiding, Angel Cakes.” Hyde called to Licht as he walked into the music room. He already knew he would be inside even before he opened the door. The room was empty aside from Licht and the song of his piano. He continued to play as he turned to face him. He loved listening to his piano and it was almost a shame that he had to stop him. “Kranz said that I need to bring you home by five and make you eat a proper dinner.”

“But I only just started to practise.” Licht insisted and he took out his phone to show the time. He scowled at the clock after he realized that two hours had passed without him knowing. He could already see the grin Hyde would have after being correct. His frown deepened as he felt Hyde rest his arm on his head and leaned against him. “Do you want me to kick you, Shit Rat?”

“You know it turns me on, Angel Babe.” He would call him by endearments and casually flirt with him. Licht knew that he only wanted to tease him yet he couldn’t help feeling flustered. Hyde caught a glimpse of his phone and tapped on the screen. “I recognize this photo! It’s from our days in preschool. You’ve always been a cute angel. You saved me from those bullies and chased them away.”

“I was there so you don’t need to tell me something I already know.” He retorted. Licht lightly tapped on Hyde’s arm and motioned for him to stop leaning on him. After he stepped back, Licht shifted in his piano seat so there would be enough room for both of them to sit. They had to press close to each other to fit but neither of them minded.

Hyde felt nostalgic as they scrolled through the photos on Licht’s phone. “My mom emailed me a bunch of my old baby pictures. You’re in a few of them. I was going to show you them later. You said I’ve always been an angel. I can say the same for you except you’re a demon. One minute, you would be crying for me to save you and then you’ll have this devilish smile.”

“Hurtful, Lichtan. Girls tell me that I have a cute smile. No trace of a demon at all.” Hyde said with a fake pout. Licht doubted he could tell him that his alluring smile was what made him a demon. His smile could sway even an angel. “Speaking of girls, Juliet asked me on a date. I told her I’d think about it. We’re the leads in the play so it’ll become awkward if I reject her the day before opening night.”

“It's your love life so I don’t know why you’re telling me this.” He hated himself for feeling jealous when he had no reason to feel so. Licht fingers twitched against his leg and he pressed a random key on the piano. He wanted to occupy his hands so he wouldn’t reach out to Hyde like he wanted to. He quickly changed the topic and said, “This angel is hungry so let’s go!”

“I can’t make an angel wait.” Hyde nodded and stood from the chair. He helped Licht collect the books and music sheets on the piano and slid them into his backpack. Then, Hyde threw his backpack onto his back to carry it for him. “Do you want to buy a pizza on the way home? It’ll be on me.”

“I’ll pay for half. Give me my bag so I can get my wallet.” Licht said and held out his hand for his backpack. Predictable, Hyde responded by holding the bag above his head and out of his reach. He didn’t know why he would tease him in such a childish way. He rolled his eyes at his behaviour and then moved to kick him. Hyde easily dodged the attack and dangled his bag between them.

They chased each other around the music room and Hyde was careful not to run too close to the instruments. Music was important to Licht so he didn’t want to damage anything. He was eventually cornered against the wall but Hyde’s confident grin never faltered. The challenge in his red eyes irritated Licht and slammed his hand on either side of Hyde to keep him from escaping.

“So forward, Lichtan.” Hyde shifted his bag into one hand as he continued to hold it above them. Then, he used his free hand to brush his dark hair from his face. His touch distracted Licht for a moment and his heart skipped a few beats. “What if someone sees us like this?”

“I’ll tell them that I’m purifying a demon.” He retorted. Licht rose himself onto his toes to take back his bag. Then, he suddenly realized something that had changed between them. He placed his hands on Hyde’s shoulders and commanded. “Hold still.”

“This isn’t how our ‘Angel and Demon’ routine is supposed to go, Licht.” He blushed as Licht moved closer to him and there was little space between them. Hyde had a crush on him ever since they were young. He never acted on his feelings because he thought it was better to stay friends. He would flirt with him but he didn’t know how to react now that he was so close to him.

His grip on the backpack loosened and it fell to the ground. Neither of them moved to pick it up. Their noses brushed together and he thought Licht was about to kiss him. All too quickly, the moment ended and Licht pushed away from him. Hyde was still confused by his actions and he couldn’t read his thoughts. He didn’t expect Licht’s next question.

“When did you become taller than me, Shit Rat?”

“I am?” Hyde stood straighter and placed a hand on each of their heads. “You’re right, I’m a centimeter taller than you. We’re always together so I didn’t notice any difference between us. You almost gave me a heart attack when you stood so close to me. I… Why are you frowning like that, Angel? I know you’re competitive but you can’t control our heights.”

Hyde noticed that there were small furrows between his brows and rubbed his thumb over the spot. Licht took his hand and he thought he intended to push him away. Instead, he moved his hand to cup his cheek. His skin was soft and warm. “You used to be shorter than. I don’t like the thought that you changed without me even realizing it.”

“I might be a little taller now but I still rely on you to keep away the demons. You’re my guardian angel.” Hyde wrapped his arms around Licht. He found that he fit surprisingly well in his arms and he could easily kiss his nose. “I don’t know why you’re worried about change or growing. No matter how much time passes, nothing will change between us.”

“What if I want things to change between us before you grow any taller than me?” Licht lifted himself onto his toes one more time and kissed him.


End file.
